


Let's Bring Everyone Together

by KaitiDidd



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Family, M/M, larry stylinson - Freeform, ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 15:50:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaitiDidd/pseuds/KaitiDidd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Let me know what you think :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Let's Bring Everyone Together

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think :)

Smokey bacon. Buttery pancakes. Cinnamon toast. Freshly brewed coffee. Louis could smell it all as he groggily made his way to the front of the house. Mmmm, traditional Christmas breakfast; his mouth was already watering. Harry was such a great cook. He turned the corner and saw Harry Styles dancing in front of the stove, singing Christmas carols, wearing only pajama pants decorated in little snowmen. No shirt. Louis glanced down at himself to make sure he remembered to put on proper bottoms. Didn’t want the kids seeing him indecently exposed now. Louis chuckled at the fact that he’d managed to pull on the same pants that Harry was wearing. They matched - even in his sleepy condition he managed to continue tradition. Oh, the girls would LOVE this.

“So, where are the kids?” Harry’s head shot up and he stared at Louis.

“Boo, how long have you been there?”

“Long enough, Curly. Where’s Darcy, Lilly, and Sady?”

“Sleeping, I believe. Can’t believe they didn’t come and jump on us this morning.” Harry giggled at the memories from last year. Those three were a riot, but he loved them nonetheless. Then he heard it, the footsteps padding downstairs.

“Dad, Sady’s crying in her crib. She’s stuck,” Darcy hollered as she ran into the living room, her hair a complete mess of curls.

Lilly made her way into the kitchen, little wisps of blonde curls falling into her eyes. She opened the fridge and whined. “Papa?” Her crystal blue eyes looked at Harry and his eyes went wide.

“I forgot your juice. I’m so sorry, hun.” Louis shook his head and found a clean sippy-cup for the child. He filled it with juice and handed to her. Happily, she bounced into the living room with her big sister.

Then he sighed. “I suppose I should go save the baby then,” and headed up the stairs. Sady’s small cry floated into the hall from under her bedroom door. Louis quickly opened it and she stopped immediately.

“Your sisters just left you in here to cry, poor girl.” Her face lit up and she smiled. Their children were so happy. Sady’s brown hair stuck out in all directions. Lou laughed then changed the tyke and sent her on her way. She waddled out of the room and down the stairs. Her dad soon followed.

“Presents come after breakfast, you know better.”

“But Papa, Sady did it. Not me!”

“Yeah, Sady.”

The older girls were arguing with Harry and throwing the baby under the bus. How lovely of them. Louis stood at the bottom of the stairs and watched as Harry discussed their typical Christmas schedule with the girls.

“We’re going to eat breakfast, and you’re all going to enjoy it. Then we will do stockings. Then tree presents. You know the deal. Then we’ll all wash up and get properly clothed. Lou Dad will take you all to pick out presents for your cousins. You’ll come back to the house, wrap them all up. Your uncles and cousins will be here at 1600 (4:00pm). Understood?” Darcy and Lilly both nodded attentively while Sady crawled off to her toys in the corner of the room.

“Now, Darcy, go help your father set the table and don’t forget about Sady this time. It’s a hassle to try and keep her content while getting her plate and fork ready.”

Darcy frowned at Harry, “Can’t Lilly help this time?”

Louis chose to speak up, “Lilly is too small to carry the Christmas plates. Come help me.” He moved away from the wall and went to start getting plates ready for Darcy to put on the table. How many meltdowns were going to happen today?

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

Tricia woke up to the sound of the bed creaking. When she opened her eyes, the twins were crawling into her bed. They both smiled their toothy grins and laid down between her and Niall.

“Daddy,” the smaller of the two, Evan asked.

“Sleep,” Natalie giggled and pointed at their father who was still passed out. That man was dead to the world. It’s a wonder how the twins don’t sleep like he does. Ethan crawled over to his mom and showed her his empty bottle.

“More, Mommy,” he asked in his sweet Irish accent. Ethan was a curious one, forever asking questions about everything. He was sweet and totally loveable, looking just like Niall. Natalie was a princess. Which was completely Niall’s fault. He spoiled that little girl rotten. She was a beauty, with her blue eyes and brown hair.

Tricia climbed out of bed and picked up Evan, setting him on her hip. Natalie proceeded to jump on the bed shouting, “Wake up, Daddy! Wake up, Daddy!” several times in a row. Mornings in the Horan house were typically quite relaxing and today was no exception. The only difference was that the kiddies realized something was special. Although, being only two years old, they weren’t exactly sure what was so special about today. As a toddler, it’s difficult to grasp the concept of Christmas.

While making morning bottles for the twins, Tricia could hear screams and giggles coming from the bedroom where Natalie was still with Niall. Evan wandered around the living room, forever amazed by the Christmas lights that hung around the tree.

“Niall,” Tricia shouted down the hall. “Come on, it’s time to get up. We have to start getting ready for dinner with the boys. Not to mention, you haven’t even started packing and we leave for my parents’ tomorrow.”

“I’m awake, just spending time with my girl right now,” he shouted back. Evan came back into the kitchen and tugged on Tricia’s pants. She looked down at him and he smiled then ran away. So care-free. Tricia went back into her room and started packing a few things that Niall would need while they were back in the US. Natalie’s laughter filled the air as she squealed and rolled around on the bed. The morning would be an easy one.

Tricia went to the bedside, kissed her husband and went to make breakfast. Just a simple eggs and toast. The twins were picky anyways and wouldn’t eat much else in the mornings. After feeding everyone breakfast, it was time to bathe the twins and get them dressed to go see their cousins. Both kids hated having to be in the car. Oh boy, the family had a long drive ahead of them.

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

Liam and Zayn were already up and packing their bags. Caden, their one year old son, sat in his highchair and seemed happy to throw Cheerios around the room. He giggled with delight every time one hit the floor or wall. They stopped trying to convince him that the food should stay on his tray weeks ago. Every now and then, Caden would look up and point at the shimmering lights around their small tree that stood on a table in the corner of the dining room.

“Wights,” he’d giggle and keep pointing at the tree for a few more seconds then go back to paying attention to his Cheerios. When Caden would make any noise, Zayn’s head would pop up and he’d grin. There was such a high energy in the room; Liam and Zayn were completely buzzing. They had news to tell the boys and could hardly wait until tonight.

“So I was thinking that we need to bring the picture we were sent,” Liam said with excitement in his voice.

“Yeah, definitely!”

“I wonder what they’re all going to think. I mean, we didn’t even plan this.”

“They’ll be happy, you know that.” Zayn walked over to Liam and kissed him on the lips. They hugged each other tightly and Caden squealed. Liam looked over at the baby and he waved his hands in the air, signaling he was all done. Both his dads went to clean him up and get him down from his chair.

“Do you want a brother,” Zayn asked in a baby voice. Caden stared at him with a smile plastered on his face. He really didn’t have any clue what Zayn was saying to him. Liam was pretty sure that it was like that most of the time. He tossed Zayn an outfit for Caden and Zayn lifted the baby above his head. Caden smiled wide as Zayn blew raspberries onto his tummy. Giggles and squeals of happiness escaped from his lips. Zayn was thrilled to hear his son’s laughter.

Liam finished packing all of their bags and walked over to join his nearly perfect little family. He wrapped his arms around Caden and Zayn, pulling them in close. He knew that another son would make the family more than perfect.

“Come on, we need to give the little one a bath. We can’t be bringing him to Lou and Hazza’s smelling all like dirty baby.”

“Uncle Lou would just lose it on us, wouldn’t he?” Zayn blew more raspberries onto Caden’s cheek. More giggles and squeals come from Caden. How sweet were those two? After Caden’s bath and Zayn and Liam took turns showering, it was time to load up the car and get on the road.

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

Although it was kind of cliché, Louis and Harry matched and their girls were all matching. Another Stylinson family tradition. Darcy and Lilly were pinging around the kitchen, asking a million questions while Sady took her afternoon nap. Harry was about to go insane.

“Darcy, people have been eating ham for centuries. Go find Louis, please. I’m begging you, just give me half an hour to finish up dinner before everyone gets here.” Darcy looked up at Harry after recognizing the stressed tone in his voice. They both hurried out of the kitchen and Louis soon came up behind Harry, wrapping his arms around his husband’s waist.

“They’re just curious, babe,” he whispered into Harry’s ear.

“I know, but they’re stressing me out with all their questions. I only have a little bit before everyone arrives and this all needs to be nearly ready.”

Louis smiled and kisses the back of Harry’s shoulder. “I don’t think Zayn, Liam, Niall, or Tricia will care much if they have to eat a little late this year. In fact, they all have kids. They’ll understand.” Then a knock came at the door and the high pitched voices of Niall’s twins were already filling the room.

“Dad, dad, dad! Uncle Niall and Auntie Trish are here!” Darcy and Lilly came running into the kitchen. “Can we answer the door?!”

Louis sighed and smiled, “Go ahead. Let them know that Sady is asleep still.” The girls ran to the door and it swung open, hitting the wall. Squeals of happiness filled the room. Louis and Harry could hear the twins giggling already. Maybe tonight wouldn’t be such a bad night after all.

“Where’s the food?!” Niall’s voice rang through the whole house. Some things never change.

“Not done yet,” Harry hollered back at him and Niall just laughed.

“Slacking, Styles!”

Immediately all of the kids began playing nicely together. It’d become rare for the cousins to come over and it was obvious that the girls missed having the twins around. Tricia sat on the floor with Evan as he showed her a book and she made a mental note to try and get her kids down here more. They loved being with Louis and Harry’s kids. There was no doubt that they’d be even more excited once Liam and Zayn’s son got here. Tricia was imagining how motherly all the girls would turn towards Caden, leaving poor Evan alone. The poor boy. She couldn’t wait until Caden was a bit bigger so Evan would have someone to play with. She also thought about talking to Niall about trying to have another son. The whole family was made up of girls.

Louis, Harry, and Niall stood in the kitchen talking about their family life. It was definitely different than how they used to spend time together, but times were different now. Besides, they were all used to being dads and being responsible for other lives.

“So, mate, you still working on that bakery of yours?”

Harry’s face brightened and he nodded quickly, “Yes! Lou and I went to check the set up of it last week. It’s looking great.”

“Once Harry’s working in the bakery, I’m just going to stay home with the kids. At this point, I’m sure you know, we’re all pretty set on money. It’s not a struggle, but a little extra is never a bad thing.” Conversation flowed easily, as it always has between them.

“No, I understand. Tricia just got back into work. She’s back into film editing. Y’know, like she used to do for us? Except now it’s with small films done by indie film makers. Cool, huh?” Niall smiled wide, talking with pride about his wife. He was obviously in love.

“That really is cool. She’s doing what she’s always lo-” A sudden shrill scream came from the living room and all three men ran out to see what happened. Tricia was up on her feet, reaching for Natalie who was whaling her head off. Uh-oh.

“Meltdown,” Niall asked like this was normal from her.

“No.” Tricia shook her head and gently bounced Natalie from side to side. “She fell down off the couch. The older girls were jumping and she tried to join in. I was in the middle of telling her not to when she fell. Smacked her head right on the hard floor.” Natalie continued to scream like she was dying.

Harry’s eyes had a bit of fire in them when he looked at Darcy and Lilly. “You two were jumping on the couch again? How many times have you been told not to do that? Now look, Natalie’s gone and copied you then fallen off and hit her head clean on the floor.” Both the girls looked down at their feet, as they often did when being scolded.

Finally Natalie was calming down. Tricia talked with her and continued to try and soothe her. Then another baby cry came from upstairs. Sady was awake. Louis ran up to rescue her and change her, before sending her downstairs. Everyone got excited when the babies were awake. And just on time, there was a knock on the door. Harry walked over and answered it. Little Caden came bolting through. He’d definitely gotten a hang on the whole running thing.

“Vas Happening,” Zayn shouted, his old catch phrase that he still used quite often. Harry hugged him and then hugged Liam. They made their way through, hugging and kissing everyone. So formal those two.

“Get this,” Zayn nodded up at Louis and Harry. He pulled something out of the bag Liam had.

“Is that…” Louis covered his mouth with his hand and Tricia looked up at the her husband and his best friends. Harry laughed, amazed. Then Niall reached over and snatched the CD from Zayn.

“It’s Take Me Home! The store had a whole bunch of them. It was great, women were standing all around, picking up copies of the CD. It was like going back in time. They were telling their kids about us. I felt young again.” Zayn smiled at Liam and they both laughed, feeling reminiscent.

The kids were all playing together and the house was full of joyous laughter. They were a big, happy family. While they weren’t actually blood related, Niall, Liam, Louis, Zayn, and Harry had become their own family. Tricia was brought into it, too. It was great that everyone was so happy and they could all just enjoy each others company. Soon enough, everyone sat together around the table to eat. Friendly conversation floated along with Christmas themed music. The children were laughing and enjoying their food at their own small table. It was easier to separate the adults and the kids because there were too many of them otherwise.

At one point during the dinner Zayn got up to go get something out of the kitchen.

“Liam, come here please.” Liam looked around the table then glanced at the kitchen. He stood up and disappeared around the corner. Once Zayn was in sight, Liam looked at him.

“Do you see what they have hanging in the doorway?” He pointed up at the ceiling.

Liam smiled and walked over to where Zayn stood. “Mistletoe.” They wrapped their arms around each other and shared a kiss full of passion and the love that’s endured nearly fourteen years of challenges.

“We’ve shared a kiss under mistletoe on Christmas for ten years now,” Zayn whispered.

“Oh and I want to share many more mistletoe kisses with you on Christmas.” They both giggled like little kids again. Just then, Zayn’s brown eyes sparkled.

“We should tell them. Right now, when we go back in there.” Liam nodded, nervousness bubbling up in his stomach. They held hands and went back into the dining room, sitting down next to each other.

“So,” Liam started and glanced at his husband. Zayn offered a smile of encouragement.

“The adoption agency called us last week.” Louis’s eyes widened right away. He knew what that meant, he could remember when they called about each of his girls.

“They have a little boy for us. He’s only two weeks old right now. We could meet him next week and have him in our family as soon as two weeks from now.” At this point Liam began talking a mile a minute.

“He’sSoCuteAndI’mSoExcitedIJustDon’tKnowWhatToDo.IsItAGoodIdeadForAnotherBabyWithCadenBeingSoYoung?ZaynAndICan’tDecide!”

Zayn chuckled, “Babe, calm down. We have time.” He looked at his best friends that sat across from him and smiled. “We really just wanted you guys to know we’re getting ready to complete our family. We really want this and think it’ll be good for Caden.” They got the exact reaction they thought they would. Everyone smiled and congratulated them. Louis actually got up and hugged both Zayn and Liam.

“I remember how emotional and great that is. I’m so happy for you both,” he said with tears brimming his eyes. Niall laughed and started giving Louis crap about being emotional over Zayn and Liam’s baby. It was such a great time when they all got together and each of them kept thinking that they had to get together more. Their kids would be so much better off growing up closer together. This was a perfect Christmas holiday and after dinner, they would open more presents that the kids picked out for each other.


End file.
